The Theory Of Everything
by Crypt14
Summary: Kisah cinta sederhana antara Kim Mingyu dan Yoon Junghan. Sebuah pertemuan yang menghasilkan teori untuk keduanya. Mingyu x Junghan. GyuHan crack couple.
The Theory of Everything

Spend my time with you

Story Created by : Crypt14

Story Idea by : Crypt14 collaborate with Cuming

Crack pairing : Mingyu x Junghan

Warning : This fanfiction is too long and will probably make you feel bored

* * *

Kim Mingyu, pemuda itu berlari cepat seraya melindungi kepalanya dari buliran air yang perlahan turun semakin deras. Mengumpat kecil setelah kedua kaki jenjangnya menapaki pelataran sebuah toko music. Sesekali tampak menepuk pelan _coat_ yang dikenakannya guna menyingkirkan buliran-bulian kecil air hujan yang tertinggal disana. Semilir angin dingin musim gugur bertiup membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan _coat_ -nya yang terasa sedikit lembab. Ia beranjak, mengenyahkan dirinya ke dalam toko music itu berniat untuk menghangatkan diri ditempat itu sekalian menunggu hujan diluar sana reda. Menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya kembali. Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri setiap deretan rak-rak berisi piringan dvd music dari berbagai negara dan genre. Kedua manik matanya berbinar sesaat ketika mendapati sebuah piringan dvd lagu lawas milik Paul McCartney, salah satu penyanyi favourite-nya. Senyuman tipis mengembang di garis bibirnya, sejenak membolak balik benda yang kini berada ditangannya setelahnya beranjak membawa benda tersebut menuju mesin pemutar yang terdapat didalam toko itu. Meletakkan piringan tadi didalam mesin pemutar setelahnya memasangkan _headphone_ yang terhubung dengan mesin itu ke telinganya.

" _Baby, I'm a man maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand_." Bibirnya menggumam pelan mengikuti lagu yang kini berputar di telinganya. Mingyu masih tampak menikmati nada yang menguar di dalam indera pendengarannya hingga sebuah tepukkan yang mendarat dipundak lebarnya membuat pemuda itu kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang pria atau wanita entahlah Mingyu tidak dapat meng-identifikasi dengan jelas seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya kini. Kedua manik matanya hanya memandang bertanya pada orang itu. "Kau bisa bergeser? Tempat ini bukan milik pribadi aku rasa." Setelahnya ia tertawa canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya seraya bergegas mengeluarkan piringan tadi dari alat pemutar. "Maaf, aku terlalu menikmati lagunya." Ucapnya. Junghan, ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. Beranjak melewati tubuh tinggi Mingyu guna mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan alat pemutar music yang berada tepat dibelakang Mingyu. Mengenakan _headphone_ itu setelah meletakkan piringan dvd kedalam alat pemutar musiknya. Kedua manik matanya terpejam sejenak, garis bibirnya tertarik membentuk ulasan senyum tipis yang sukses membuat pemuda bernama Mingyu tadi terdiam tanpa berkedip menatap kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Junghan dengan nada datar. Pemuda itu masih memandang kearah Mingyu dengan tatapan dingin. Mingyu kembali tertawa canggung, menggumamkan kata maaf sepelan mungkin. Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, setelahnya beranjak menuju kasir toko guna membayar sesuatu yang berada ditangannya tersebut. Mingyu terlihat mengekori dibelakangnya, ikut mengantri untuk membayar dvd yang diambilnya tadi. Kedua manik matanya tak lepas memadang pria yang berjarak tidak sampai satu meter darinya itu. Aroma buah persik tercium samar dari pria yang tampak sibuk dengan ponsel digenggamannya itu. Mingyu tersenyum tipis kembali, mengayunkan kakinya setelah Junghan beranjak.

"Kau penggemar band The Script?" Pria bersurai panjang itu menoleh sejenak, menatap Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya, melemparkan senyuman lebar yang membuat kedua taringnya tampak jelas dimata Junghan. Setelahnya kembali membuang pandangannya menuju jendela toko yang terlihat sedikit berembun, tak berniat menggubris ucapan pemuda itu. Hujan masih mengetuk jendela yang berada didepannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menarik kedua sisi jaketnya. "Aku bicara padamu." Ia kembali menoleh, melemparkan tatapan malas pada Mingyu yang sedari tadi belum juga membuang pandangan darinya. "Lalu kenapa?" Ujarnya datar. Mingyu terkekeh pelan, mengulurkan tangan kanannya keudara, sebuah gesture untuk berjabat tangan. "Kim Mingyu. Boleh aku tau siapa nama mu?" Mingyu kembali tersenyum lebar, tidak terlalu mengambil pusing respon yang diterimannya dari pria di sampingnya itu. Junghan mendecih pelan, membuang pandangannya dari Mingyu. Hening, tangan Mingyu masih menggantung di udara menunggu pria didepannya balik menjabat tangannya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang asing ya." Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kembali berujar, menarik tangannya dari udara dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam _coat_ yang dikenakannya. Manik matanya mengikuti arah pandang Junghan, menatap buliran hujan yang masih setia mengetuk jendela didepan keduanya. Alunan music jazz yang meraung dari _speaker_ disetiap sudut toko itu menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Junghan masih terdiam, pria itu benar-benar tidak berminat untuk menggubris seorang Kim Mingyu.

Ia beranjak, menjauhkan dirinya dari tempatnya semula. Hujan sudah sepenuhya berhenti diluar sana, pria bersurai keemasan itu tidak mau membuang waktu lagi dan sesegera mungkin beranjak menuju pintu keluar toko itu membuat Mingyu yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya mengikuti pergerakkannya. Ia berhenti sejenak tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya semula. Terlihat pria itu menarik nafas pelan dan membuangnya. "Yoon Junghan."

.

.

"Serius dia benar-benar kelihatan seperti seorang wanita?" Mingyu mengangguk pasti, masih mengunyah makan yang berada didalam mulutnya kini. "Wah, aku penasaran. Apa kau punya fotonya?" Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menggeleng seraya menelan sisa makanan yang masih berada didalam mulutnya. "Tapi kalau kau peanasaran dan tidak percaya kau boleh ikut dengan ku lusa nanti. Kami janjian untuk bertukar beberapa koleksi dvd." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Seokmin mengangguk cepat menanggapi tawaran yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Aku penasaran apa ada pria secantik yang kau katakan tadi." Ucapnya dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Mingyu mengangkat bahunya acuh, kembali menyuapkan makan siangnya.

.

Junghan mendecak pelan, sesekali terlihat mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. "Junghan!" Wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertunduk menatap jalan terangkat, mencari seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya. Kembali berdecak saat menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kim Mingyu, pemuda itu berlari kecil dengan orang lain disampinya. Junghan mengernyit, menatap tepat pada seseorang yang kini berdiri disamping Mingyu. "Siapa?" ujarnya sambil menatap lekat Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum lebar sejenak, menoleh kearah Seokmin yang tampak sesekali mencuri pandang pada Junghan. "Lee Seokmin, _partner in crime_." Ujarnya pelan yang dibuahi kekehan dari pria disampingnya. Junghan memutar bola matanya malas, baginya bertemu secara kebetulan dengan seorang Kim Mingyu sedikit merepotkan mengingat Junghan merupakan pribadi yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang menggebu dan cenderung brisik, dan kini pria jangkung dengan warna kulit tidak biasa itu membawa serta temannya yang bagi Junghan kelihatan satu spesies dengannya. "Aku tidak ingin terlalu basa-basi, kau bawa benda yang akan di _barter_ tidak?"

" _Science and faith_." Ujar Mingyu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah album music dari dalam ranselnya. "Kau penggemar The Script?" Junghan menoleh sekilas kearah Seokmin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandang yang sedikit berlebihan menurutnya. Pemuda itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda ditangan Mingyu. " _And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder. And I wish you could still give me a hard time. And I wish I could still wish it was over but even if wishing is waste of time, even if I never cross your mind._ " Junghan menoleh sesaat, menatap Seokmin yang sedari tadi terus menatap kearahnya. "Kau kuliah di jurusan musik?" Ujar Junghan, manik matanya masih menatap kearah Seokmin. " _Ding dong_! Kau salah. Kami ada di fakultas yang sama, teknik sipil." Balas Mingyu yang langsung dibuahi oleh tatapan serius-kau-?- Dari Junghan. Pria bersurai keemasaan itu sedikit tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Mingyu, mengingat beberapa saat lalu tepatnya saat Seokmin menyanyikan part kecil dari lagu The Script yang terdegar begitu baik dan cocok untuk suaranya. "Kau pasti tidak percaya 'kan dia anak teknik sipil. Suaranya bagus, bukan?" Junghan mendecih, membuang pandangannya. "Biasa saja." Ujarnya seraya mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, menyerahkan sebuah album milik Oasis kearah Mingyu. "Pesanan mu."

.

"Jadi kau itu guru les vocal, pantas saja tadi kau bertanya seperti itu pada Seokmin." Seokmin mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Mingyu. Mulut kedua pria itu masih sibuk memotong makanan yang berada didalamnya. "Begitu lah. Kau kenapa mengambil jurusan teknik sipil? Padahal kau bisa mengembangkan bakat mu." Seokmin melemparkan senyuman lebar, membuat kedua matanya tenggelam dibalik kelopaknya. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak terlalu yakin alasan aku masuk teknik sipil. Seingat ku karena Mingyu bilang dia berhasil diterima di teknik sipil setelahnya aku justru mengambil jurusan itu juga." Ucapnya seraya menerawang kembali saat ia hendak memasukki bangku kuliah. "Aku terlalu mencintai Mingyu sepertinya."

"Ah, _so sweet_." Kekehan terdengar menguar dari mulut kedua sahabat itu. Junghan memutar matanya malas, mendengus pelan. "Haha, kalian fikir itu lucu?" ucap Junghan datar. Mingyu dan Seokmin terdiam sejenak, setelahnya mengangkat bahu acuh kembali menyantap makanannya masing-masing. "Oh, Junghan kami mau mengundang mu." Junghan menghentikan kegiatannya dengan ponsel ditangannya, menatap dua orang dihadapannya. "Undangan dalam rangka apa?" Seokmin, pemuda itu terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kertas persegi panjang dari dalam saku jaket _baseball_ -nya. "Pentas seni. Grupnya Seokmin menjadi salah satu pengisi acara, aku sarankan kau harus datang atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup." Ucap Mingyu, Junghan meraih kertas yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Seokmin, terkekeh pelan seraya memasukkan benda itu kedalam ranselnya. "Akan aku usahakan."

.

.

"Junghan!" Mingyu tersenyum lebar, melangkah menuju pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu gerbang kampusnya. "Wah, senang melihat mu bisa hadir." Ujarnya kembali seraya menepuk pelan bahu pria yang berada didepannya kini. Junghan tersenyum tipis, mengangkat bahunya. "Kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini. Apa aku terlambat?" Mingyu menggeleng cepat, menempatkan tubuhnya disisi Junghan. Perlahan menarik pergelangan tangan pria berparas cantik itu. "Syukurnya kau datang tepat waktu. Setelah ini grupnya Seokmin yang akan tampil, siap-siap tercengang." Mingyu terkekeh kecil, masih menarik pergelangan tangan Junghan menuju _stage_ utama. Kerumunan mahasiswa/i tampak memenuhi area tersebut. Mingyu kembali menarik Junghan, menagambil tempat yang cukup dekat dengan panggung.

"Okay _guys_ , setelah ini grup vocal kebanggan kampus kita akan tampil. Wow! _I know you all can't wait_. Aku rasa tidak perlu terlalu banyak basa-basi lagi, _this is Heaven Voice for you all_." Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bertepuk tangan keras. Manik matanya menatap penuh binar menuju _stage_ yang perlahan mulai memunculkan beberapa orang diatasnya. " _All her life she has seen, all the meanest side of me. They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street. Now she's stronger than you know. A heart of steel starts to grow_." Gemuruh riuh terdengar begitu kontras disetiap sudut halaman kampus. Mingyu, pemuda itu terihat terus tersenyum menikmati setiap nada lagu yang dibawakan oleh grup vocal sahabat baiknya tersebut.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Junghan sulit dihubungi ya, dia sedang sibuk 'kah?" Mingyu menoleh, merubah arah pandangnya pada Jihoon yang duduk tepat diseberang bangkunya. "Setuju! Kemarin aku coba hubungi dia untuk latihan vocal tapi sepertinya dia tidak membaca pesan ku." Ujar Seungkwan menambahkan yang dibuahi anggukan setuju dari dua orang lainnya, Seokmin dan Jisoo. "Dia sesibuk itu 'kah, Mingyu?" Mingyu kembali merubah pandangannya, kali ini menuju Jisoo. Ia tersenyum tipis sejenak setelahnya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makanan yang belum tersentuh olehnya. Ke empat orang lainnya hanya menatap Mingyu penuh tanya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit murung beberapa hari belakangan, saat mereka mencoba bertanya permasalahan yang terjadi Mingyu hanya menimpali dengan senyuman tipis tidak lebih.

"Junghan baik-baik saja?" Gerakkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu terhenti, Sepasang manik mata miliknya memandang lekat makanan yang hanya di aduk-aduk olehnya sedari tadi. Ia menghela nafas pelan, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada keempat temannya. "Entahlah." Ujarnya pelan. Hening, keempat temannya terdiam sesaat memberikan pandangan bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Apa terjadi hal yang tidak beres?" ujar Seokmin, pemuda itu memandang lekat sahabatnya yang kini kembali tertunduk. Ia tau bahwa sesuatu tidak berjalan dengan baik saat seorang Kim Mingyu berubah 180 derajat. Mingyu kembali menghela nafasnya, pada akhirnya meletakkan garpu yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya. Pandangannya menyendu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Junghan di jalan tanpa sengaja." Ujarnya pelan. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari belah bibirnya, namun kali ini lebih berat seakan sebuah beban mengganjal didalam rongga dada pemuda itu. "Aku bertanya padanya apa yang dilakukannya di jalanan seperti ini. Kalian tau, aku cukup merasa kaget mendengar jawabannya." Seokmin, Jisoo, Seungkwan dan Jihoon masih belum berniat membuka suarannya. Keempat pemuda itu membiarkan Mingyu untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya yang terdengar masih menggantung. Pemuda itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman paksa. "Dia lupa jalan pulang menuju rumahnya."

"Kau bercanda?" sela Jihoon, pria bertubuh mungil itu menatap tak percaya pada Mingyu. Mingyu menggeleng samar. "Awalnya aku fikir dia bercanda, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia ketakutan." Gumam Mingyu. Ia kembali membuang pandangannya. Menatap kearah luar jendela kantin kampusnya, menatap tanpa arti pada sekumpulan mahasiswa/i yang perlahan beranjak keluar dari area kampus, jam kuliah mereka sudah berakhir mungkin. "Dan kemarin, ibunya bilang kalau Junghan sakit, sudah cukup lama."

.

"Demensia.. Alzheimer?" Mingyu mengangguk kecil, kekehan pelan menguar dari belah bibir pemuda itu. "Kalian juga tidak mempercayainya 'kan? Selama ini Junghan kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi orang tuanya bilang kalau penyakitnya sudah memasuki bulan ke-4. Ingatannya perlahan mulai hilang, itu salah satu alasan mengapa Junghan lupa jalan pulang ke rumahnya." Keempat pria lainnya tak bergeming, bagi mereka berita ini cukup memukul keras. Selama mereka berteman, Junghan selalu tampak sehat ia tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa ia sakit. "Tapi dia masih mengenali kita, aku rasa Junghan hanya membuat lelucon." Mingyu kembali tersenyum paksa, manik matanya menatap lekat kearah Seungkwan yang tampak tak ingin mempercayai berita tersebut. "Dia memberikan nama pada foto masing-masing dari kita diponselnya, aku fikir itu alasan mengapa Junghan terlihat sering menatap ponselnya."

"Ini konyol, apa kau sedang merekam kami Mingyu?" Mingyu tersenyum paksa mendengar pernyataan yang Jisoo lontarkan. Pria itu memahami dengan pasti jika keempat sahabatnya pun tidak dapat menerima kabar seperti ini. Junghan memasukkin lingkaran persahabatan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya, oleh sebab itu berita seperti ini terdengar seperti _nonsense_ yang dibuat-buat. Keheningan menyelimuti kelima pemuda itu. Mingyu tak berniat kembali berucap, pemuda itu hanya terus memandang kosong halaman kampusnya dari jendela kantin.

.

.

"Junghan sudah tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi, ia memohon pada kami untuk dirawat inapkan dirumah sakit saja. Anak itu berusaha untuk tidak mepersulit kami." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kecut, pandangan sendunya menatap lekat Mingyu yang masih berdiri diambang pintu rumah Junghan. Wanita itu terlihat merogoh saku _cardigan_ yang dikenakannya, menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat dua pada Mingyu. "Itu rumah sakit tempat Junghan dirawat, dia meminta ku untuk memberikannya jika kau datang." Mingyu menatap sejenak kertas dengan alamat rumah sakit ditangannya, tersenyum tipis. Beranjak setelah sebelumnya bergumam terima kasih pada ibu dari sahabatnya itu.

.

"Kau berfikir untuk kabur ya?" Junghan menoleh, melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada lima orang pemuda yang kini beranjak menujunya. Seungkwan tampak memukul pelan lengan pria bersurai keemasan itu setelahnya memeluk sesaat Junghan. "Kau berusaha merahasiakan keberadaan mu dari kami ya." Ujar Seungkwan. Junghan tertawa kecil, menarik pipi pria yang berdiri disisi kanan ranjangnya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama ya? Aku sarankan untuk berhenti." Ucapnya masih terkekeh pelan. Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang yang keluar dari belah bibirnya, mengusap ujung hidungnya sejenak setelahnya kembali menatap pada lima sahabatnya. "Maaf tidak mengabari kalian. Maaf juga merahasiakan hal seperti ini. Sejujurnya aku berniat mengatakannya pada kalian, hanya saja aku selalu lupa. Aku rasa ukuran otak ku semakin menyempit setiap harinya jadi beberapa hal sulit untuk kembali aku ingat." Kelima pemuda itu masih tak bergeming. Setiap satu darinya hanya memandang lekat Junghan yang tak lepas melemparkan senyuman tipis pada mereka. "Aku mau mengingatkan kalian untuk berbangga hati karena nama kalian belum terhapus, setidaknya aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas nama lengkap kalian. Silahkan berbesar hati." Ujarnya kembali dengan tawa yang menguar memenuhi setiap seudut ruang inapnya. Baik Mingyu, Jihoon, Jisoo, Seokmin maupun Seungkwan terlihat tidak menggubris sedikitpun tawa Junghan. Kelimanya hanya tetap memandang pria itu dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Ayolah, jangan buat suasana seakan kalian sedang bermain drama picisan dimana pemeran utamanya akan segera mati. Aku tidak sesekarat itu." Mingyu mendecih, membuang arah pandangnya sejenak setelahnya kembali menatap Junghan dengan tangan kanannya yang terulur menepuk puncak kepala pria itu. "Kau orang paling 'sakit' yang pernah aku temui, Yoon Junghan." Ujar Jisoo, pria itu terkekeh pelan melemparkan senyuman tulusnya untuk pria bersurai panjang itu. Hal sama yang juga dilakukan oleh Jihoon, Seokmin dan Seungkwan.

.

.

Junghan merubah posisi tubuhnya menyamping, manik matanya menatap sendu sebuah buku yang terletak begitu saja diatas meja disisinya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tertarik di kedua sudut bibirnya. Malam menyapa kota Seoul, semilir angin dingin musim gugur menerpa menerbangkan ujung-ujung gordyn yang terpasang dijendela ruang inapnya. Junghan selalu menyukai suasana malam dirumah sakit yang tenang. Tangannya terulur, meraih buku tak terlalu tebal yang sedari tadi berada dalam pandangannya. Membuka setiap lembaran buku berisi foto kelima sahabatnya yang diambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Tekekeh pelan sesaat, saat manik matanya menemukan beberapa foto _derp_ yang sengaja disimpannya. "Aku berharap tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian."

.

.

"Yo! Yoon Junghan." Junghan menoleh, merubah arah pandangnnya pada kelima pemuda yang memasuki ruang inapnya. Ia tak bergeming, hanya menatap bingung kelima orang yag kini mengambil tempat disetiap sisi ranjangnya. "Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Ia masih terdiam, menatap pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. "Oh, aku? Yah, cukup baik." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum paksa. Sebuah tepukkan lembut dipuncak kepalanya nyaris membuat Junghan terlonjak dari tempatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jisoo, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit mengkhawatirkan respon yang diberikan oleh Junghan sebelumnya. Pria bersurai panjang itu menggelang cepat, melemparkan senyuman pada lima pemuda disekelilingnya.

"Oh, hari ini Jisoo sengaja membawa gitarnya. Kau tau, beberapa hari ini Mingyu kami paksa untuk ikut latihan vokal dengan kami untuk membawakan lagu yang kami tulis ini didepan mu." Ucap Seungkwan. Pria manis itu tersenyum lebar, menggenggam tangan kiri Junghan erat. "Begitu kah? Aku tidak sabar mendengar lagu yang ingin kalian tunjukkan padaku." Balas Junghan lembut. Kelima pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, masih memandang lekat Junghan. "Kalau begitu aku rasa tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi, kita tunjukkan pada Junghan sekarang. Kau pasti akan menyukai lagunya." Ucap Jihoon yang dibuahi senyuman samar dari Junghan.

Petikkan gitar terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Jemari Jisoo masih menari dengan lihat pada gitar yang berada diatas pangkuannya. " _I know I always had a heavy heart, I would always put up my guard and I never thought of you, should have stuck to you like glue_." Jisoo memulai bagiannya, melemparkan senyumannya pada Junghan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. " _Everytime you went through that pain, I left you going all insane girl I should have thought of you, I should have seen your point of view_." Seungkwan mengambil bagiannya dengan baik, pria manis itu menatap Junghan dengan pandangan lembutnya. " _Oh I could try to explain_." Ujar Seokmin. " _It wouldn't mean a thing_." Jihoon mengambil bagiannya. " _I could take all the blame_." Ujar Seokmin kembali. " _It wouldn't mean a thing_." Jihoon mengambil bagiannya kembali, pria itu tersenyum manis kearah Junghan. " _Ain't it better later than never baby you know I've been next to you lately, now I want it how it was before_." Seokmin menyelesaikan bagiannya dengan begitu baik. Junghan tidak pernah bisa menampik bahwa suara pria itu begitu dapat membuatnya merinding. " _I know it maybe late now and I know that I've taken a vow but I'm here I'm a superhero and I can save you, baby I know you can forget the things I've done, I know I've been away but I can save you now. Woah, but I can save you now woah_." Kelima pasang mata menatap tepat kearah Mingyu, suara cukup berat dari pemuda itu membuat bagian yang diambilnya terdengar dua kali lipat lebih romantis daripada liriknya. Junghan tersenyum samar. Petikkan gitar yang dibuat oleh Jisoo masih terdengar mengiringi setiap bagian dari lagu yang kini mereka bawakan. " _I was really dumb why did I go, why did I ever put on that show I should have been around for you, instead I got a feeling blue_." Pria manis bernama Seungkwan kembali mengambil bagiannya, memejamkan matanya sejenak saat setiap nada yang didengarnya begitu membuat suasana disekitarnya terasa menyenangkan.

" _Oh I could try to explain_."

" _It wouldn't mean a thing._ "

" _I could take all the blame_."

" _It wouldn't mean a thing._ " Suara bersahutan yang dibuat oleh Jihoon dan Seokmin terdengar begitu menyatu, membuat pria bersurai panjang itu menarik sudut bibirnya kembali tanpa sadar. " _Ain't it better later than never baby you know I've been next to you lately, now I want it how it was before_."

" _I know it maybe late now and I know that I've taken a vow but I'm here I'm a superhero and I can save you, baby I know you can forget the things I've done, I know I've been away but I can save you now._ " Kembali, suara berat milik Mingyu menguar beriringan dengan petikkan gitar Jisoo. " _Baby turn around wanna talk to you, can you hear the sound tell me what to do this time, I'm all yours._ " Suara lembut milik Jihoon menguar, kembali membuat Junghan tersenyum samar. " _You know I didn't mean it I never thought to hurt you girl oh I can put this right, I'll be your knight_." Jisoo memejamkan matanya, jemarinya masih setia menari diatas gitar miliknya setelahnya balik memadang manik mata Junghan. " _I know it maybe late now and I know that I've taken a vow but I'm here I'm a superhero and I can save you, baby I know you can forget the things I've done, I know I've been away but I can save you now. Woah, but I can save you now woah_." Mingyu menyelesaikan bagian akhir dengan begitu baik seiring dengan petikkan gitar Jisoo yang terdengar berhenti. Kelima pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Melemparkan senyuman mereka pada pria yang sedari tadi tak bergeming mendengarkan lagu yang mereka bawakan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kami mengejutkan mu?" ujar Seungkwan semangat seraya mengenggam pelan lengan Junghan. Junghan mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Seungkwan sebelumnya. "Kalian sangat keren." Ucapnya, mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya keudara membuahkan senyuman lega dari kelima pemuda disekelilingnya. "Dibanding kami, aku rasa Mingyu benar-benar membawakannya dengan sangat baik. Kau tau, ini kali pertamanya aku mendengar dia bernyanyi dengan benar dan serius." Ujar Seokmin, pria itu menepuk ringan bahu sahabatnya. "Selain itu, _part_ yang diambilnya dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. Bocah ini bisa berkembang juga rupanya." Kekehan menguar dari bibir setiap orang yang berada disana tak terkecuali Mingyu sendiri. Pemuda itu memang tidak menampik bahwa _sense_ bermusiknya sedikit berkembang semenjak ia bertemu dengan Junghan. Seperti sebuah dorongan untuk dapat menuangkan sesuatu yang menggebu didalam dadanya menjadi sebuah lagu. Mingyu melemparkan kembali senyumnya saat kedua manik matanya bertemu pandang denga pria bersurai panjang itu. Ia sadar masih merasakan debaran didalam rongga dadanya setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan manik mata sendu itu. Ia menyukai Junghan, jauh sebelum dirinya sendiri menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

"Kami menyerah, Mingyu." Seokmin tertunduk, manik matanya menatap lekat rerumputan yang tengah dipijakinya kini. Hembusan nafas panjang menguar dari belah bibir Mingyu, ia tau keempat sahabatnya lambat laun akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. "Tidak bisa mencoba sedikit lagi?" hening, tidak ada yang berniat menjawab permohonan Mingyu. Keempat pemuda didepannya hanya terus membuang pandangannya menuju arah lain. Perasaan bersalah sejujurnya memenuhi dada mereka, mengatakan bahwa mereka menyerah dengan keadaan Junghan. Bukan berarti mereka lari dari masalah, hanya saja keempat pemuda itu tidak lagi mampu untuk tersenyum, menganggap semua seperti biasanya saat berada dihadapan Junghan. Mereka bukan lagi anak kecil yang dapat ditipu, keempat pemuda itu tau bahwa Junghan sudah tidak lagi mengenali mereka. Junghan hanya berpura-pura seakan pria itu mengenal mereka dengan baik. Mereka tau Junghan sudah berada dibatas tertingginya untuk bersandiwara, oleh karena itu dibanding harus terus menyakiti perasaan sendiri dan Junghan, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyerah. Mereka menyayangi Junghan, namun mereka juga tidak bisa terus menahan dorongan untuk tidak berteriak marah pada keaadan setiap kali menemukan Junghan yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

Mingyu kembali menghela nafas panjang, tersenyum paksa pada keempat sahabatnya itu. "Tidak apa jika kalian merasa sudah sampai dibatas kemampuan kalian. Tapi, aku minta untuk tetap berdoa untuknya." Baik Seokmin, Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk samar. Keempatnya berusaha untuk tidak pernah menangis atas keadaan sahabatnya itu. Setelahnya Mingyu beranjak, meninggalkan keemapat sahabatnya.

.

.

Bunyi deritan pintu yang terbuka membuat Junghan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua matanya berkedip bingung kerah pemuda yang kini tersenyum padanya diambang pintu. "Hey." Ujarnya seraya mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Junghan. Menempatkan tubuhnya pada sisi ranjang Junghan. Ia tersenyum, Mingyu mengerti dengan cara pandang Junghan yang terlihat bingung. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja disisi ranjang itu. Menatap kosong pada makanan yang terlihat belum tersentuh sedikitpun. "Kau belum makan?" Junghan terdiam, tidak menggubris ucapan Mingyu. Pemuda itu hanya terus memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan siapa-kau-ini miliknya. "Kau tidak ingin menjawab ku?"

"Apakah kita saling mengenal?" Seakan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepalanya, senyuman yang sedari tadi bertengger dibibir Mingyu terlihat meredup sejenak. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, tertawa pelan. "Mungkin tidak." Gumamya. "Lalu kenapa kau berada disini? Kau salah kamar?" Mingyu kembali terkekeh mendengar penuturan Junghan, ia tersenyum menatap lekat wajah pria dihadapannya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya pelan. Junghan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu pemuda dihadapannya kembali berucap.

" _The big bang theory_ , dimana teori ini menyatakan bahwa alam semesta berawal dari sebuah massa yang sangat besar dengan berat dan jenis yang juga sama besar pula yang mengalami ledakkan dahsyat. Dan karena ledakkan itu terjadi membuat bagian-bagian dari inti massa itu berserakkan terpental menjauhi pusat, membentuk dirinya masing-masing yang saat ini kita kenal dengan galaksi dan sistem tata surya. Teori yang dikemukakan oleh Stephen Hawking." Ujar Mingyu. Junghan masih menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti pada pemuda dihadapannya. Ia tidak dapat mencerna maksud dari pria yang tidak dikenalinya ini. "Kau mengenal siapa Stephen Hawking?" Junghan menggeleng samar, kedua bibirnya masih terbungkam. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, menyadari bahwa Junghan terlihat sedikit ketakutan dengan keberadaanya. "Dia seorang professor yang sudah mengemukakan beberapa teori besar seperti teori kosmologi, gravitasi kuantum, _black hole_ yang masih menjadi topik cukup menyenangkan untuk dibahas, juga radiasi Hawking. Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?" Mingyu kembali menatap Junghan, pria itu kembali menggeleng membuat helaan nafas berat menguar dari belah bibir Mingyu. "Padahal kau yang berceloteh padaku tentang bagaimana kau mengagumi sosok Stephen Hawking. Kemunduran benar-benar terjadi padamu, Junghan." Batin pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia kembali tersenyum, menatap Junghan dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Sudah berabad-abad yang lalu para astronom membuat teori yang mengatakan bahwa setiap bintang dilangit saling bertautan membentuk sebuah gugusan yang biasa kita sebut dengan _star clauster_ , rasi bintang, konstelasi dan sejenisnya. _Arcturus_ bintang paling terang di rasi _Bootes_ , rasi bintang tertua dilangit." Ujar Mingyu, pandangannya menagawang pada langit-langit ruang inap Junghan. Ingatannya seakan memutar bagaimana Junghan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat ingin melihat bintang _Arcturus_ dilangit malam. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junghan, tersenyum tipis kembali.

"Kau pasti tidak begitu memahami maksud ucapan ku kan?" Junghan mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pria didepannya. Mingyu kembali menghela nafas berat, Junghan benar-benar tidak dapat mengenalinya lagi meskipun Mingyu nyaris setiap hari menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya. Menceloteh tentang bagaimana harinya yang hanya dibuahi pandangan bingung dari pria dihadapannya ini. Dadanya terasa sakit, ia sadar. "Kau tau kesamaan dari kedua hal yang dilakukan oleh Stephen Hawking dan para astronom itu?"

"Mereka membuat teori." Ujar Junghan cepat. Mingyu mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Junghan. "Keduanya sama-sama membuat teori. Kau tau, sebuah teori juga dituliskan Tuhan padaku." Ucap Mingyu pelan, Junghan mengernyit kembali tidak memahami perkataan pemuda itu. "Teori yang aku beri nama dengan _spend my time with you_." Mingyu tersenyum lembut, menatap raut kebingungan yang terlihat jelas diwajah Junghan. " _With me_?" ujar Junghan, mencoba memastikan kembali ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk samar. "Kau bilang kita tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa." Ia mendecih pelan kearah Mingyu yang membuahkan tawa paksa dari pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. "Anggap saja kita saling mengenal dalam mimpi." Junghan terdiam, mencerna kembali ucapan Mingyu yang entah mengapa membuat darahnya berdesir sesaat. Tanpa sadar, pria bersurai panjang itu menarik kedua sudutnya bibirnya, mengulaskan senyuman tipis untuk pemuda didepannya. "Lalu, teori apa yang Tuhan catatkan untuk _pertemuan_ kita dalam mimpi mu?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit kamar inap Junghan kembali, menerawang bagaimana pertemuan awalnya denga pria berparas cantik dihadapannya itu. "Teori yang dicatatkan didalam mimpiku itu, Dia sengaja menurunkan rintikkan hujan deras diatas bumi, sengaja mengarahkan langkah ku menuju toko musik yang selama ini hanya aku lalui begitu saja. Sengaja membuat aku menemukan dvd lagu lawas milik Paul McCartney yang sering disebut _terbaik_ oleh ayahku sehingga membuat aku mau tidak mau suka tidak suka menjadikan pria itu sebagai penyanyi favourite ku." jelas Mingyu, kembali memandang Junghan yang tak lepas menatap wajahnya. Junghan tersenyum kecil, ia merasa begitu nyaman setiap kali pemuda ini berceloteh mengatakan hal-hal yang bahkan hingga saat ini belum juga tercerna olehnya. Keduannya saling melemparkan senyuman tipis, menatap manik mata satu sama lain dengan tatapan sendu. "Hingga sengaja mempertemukan kau dan aku lewat alat pemutar musik ditoko itu." Ujar Mingyu kembali. desiran hangat terasa begitu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia sakit dan sadar tengah menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya untuk terus bertemu dengan pria yang setiap harinya akan melemparkan pandangan asing padanya. Namun, pemuda itu sudah terlalu sadar untuk sekedar berfikir ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Berbalik arah, menganggap Junghan hanya sebagian kecil dari orang-orang yang datang dan pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Junghan, karena pemuda itu bukan sekedar orang yang datang dan pergi tanpa memberikan sebuah arti dalam hidupnya. Mingyu mengambil segala resiko tersakiti, ataupun perasaan sesak yang seketika bisa saja menghantam keras dadanya setiap kali Junghan mengatakan _apakah kita saling mengenal_. Pemuda itu membuang jauh egonya, dan memilih tetap berada disisi seseorang yang dicintainya secara rahasia itu meskipun ia harus kembali memperkenalkan dirinya setiap hari, jam, menit, detik bahkan sepersekian detik, ia tidak peduli. Mingyu tidak akan pernah bosan untuk tetap menatap Junghan, melemparkan senyumannya seraya mengatakan,

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu."

* * *

 **Chit Chat** : Crypt14 is back! aku bawa ff langsung habis kali ini bkn pair Mingyu x Wonwoo tapi Mingyu x Junghan x'D maafkan aku wonwoo

serius d'ff ini aku ikut ambil bagian buat idenya, aku sempet ngomong sama om cuming pengen buat ff yg genre romantis gitu tapi ada bumbu2 sadnya'a terus om cuming balik tanya idenya gmn maklum sih itu org taunya cuma bikin ff genre yg nggak jelas /ditabok x'D. akhirnya setelah bertapa bareng om cuming inilah hasilnya, asli sebener'a aku bingung loh om cuming isi otak'a apa gitu ide'a selalu briliant buat aku xD dsni aku bener2 nggak dpt feel menye2nya bgt nggak ada unsur sad justru ky yang nyaman gitu baca ff ini. aku ambil bagian cuma awal&akhir, selebih'a om cuming yg ideing dan tuntun aku weks xD. inti'a sih aku puas bgt sma ff ini, makasiyyy om cuming syng aku mumumuah xD. Oiya aku minta ide ini pas bgt mood om cuming lg ancur seancur2'a wong TA'a aja nggak d'sentuh sma sekali kok x'D lg galau berat seperti'a om2 itu xD. Last but not really last /? aku ngomong apa ya x'D stay tune on my channel and please give me review juseyoooo~~~

ingat! menghargai karya org itu bisa dpt pahala juga loh xD.

Note : i'm sorry klo typo masih bertebaran udh nggak kuat ngecek ulang, ini udh double cek loh x'D

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
